Stars Align
by SchuylerDawn
Summary: (Wrote this before the ending of InuYasha, so bare with me) Three years passed as InuYasha departed from his friends, in an bittersweet fashion. Upon his return, nothing is what he had expected. When a demon priest threatens those closest to InuYasha, will he find the will to face the facts of his own doing or let arrogance further everyone in danger. (Excuse the choppy summary)


**All my lovely readers, I've procrastinated on the other story with this side project. I was rummaging through some old note books and found this. So I had the urge to type it up and improve it. I was such a goober back in the day. I'm not going to slack off but what do you think of this more close to home feudal era writing? Do let me know. I'm literally touching up the next chapter for Let's Be Honest.. Love you all. **

** -Schuyler **

A day that seemed so calm, no fear or worry could be traced across the land; especially in one particular village. A village that has known chaos, fear, death and sorrow has now become peaceful and safe within a few years. In spite of losing a beloved protector, they gained three new brave protectors. These three guardians as the villagers titled them to be once normal everyday people, yet they vowed to protect those in need of help. Soon a monk, a demon slayer and a fox demon would be the known guardians to such a village.

To this day they'd watch over the village and those who took residence in it. Children could be found playing amongst the village while elders went to the fields, tending the crops and livestock. Clear skies gave off positive aura to the village and the guardians as well. The monk, Miroku stood at the top of the hill near the shrine, observing the land and assuring nothing could threaten them without their knowledge of it. He'd make his way down through the village, greeting all those who greeted him. Miroku had matured over the years from his once care-free promiscuous ways, to a wise, noble monk who was more honest now; yet still promiscuous in a way.

"Miroku!" a voice screeched from behind him, glancing over his shoulder a group of children running up to him. He'd stop walking to allow them to surround him, all talking and laughing.

"Good morning." He greeted with a warming smile, they'd all beam with admiration.

"Monk, is it true that you have a cursed hand?" one of the children bluntly asked. He never minded the curiosity of the children, though hand that was once cursed with the wind tunnel had been gone for some time now, he always kept the cover and beads on. It just felt right to him.

"My hand?" he played along, raising his brow to be convincing to the children; amused by their innocent interest.

"Yes! My older brother said your hand was cursed with a tunnel that could suck an entire village up within seconds!" It seemed that no matter how many times the children asked, they still found it amazing.

"Well if what he is saying is true," Miroku began, reaching towards where the beads wrapped around his hand "You guys wouldn't mind looking face first." He shot a devious look at them as he slowly began to unwrap the beads from his hand. Before he knew it they'd run away screaming with laughter and talk. Onlookers simply snickered at the monk's teasing. Miroku continued his rounds before returning midway up the hill to his hut.

An aroma spilled out from the hut, making Miroku's mouth water and stomach rumble. "Something smells delicious." He spoke out as he entered; making eye contact with a youthful priestess whom had been in the process of rising from the small fire pit where she'd been preparing the food.

"Do you think so Miroku-sama?" Rin asked with high hopes the stew she was making was as delicious as it smelt. Rin went to where the she'd set the tea aside to cool, pouring him a cup.

"I'm positive." he added while resting his staff against the wall and taking a seat near the crackling fire. "Has Sango been gone long?" he asked curiously noticing Rin being alone, she shook her head.

"No, she left with Shippo no more than maybe twenty minutes ago." Rin smiled, pouring him a bow and giving him his tea. Though Miroku, Sango and Shippo protected this village, Rin had been in priestess training for a few years now, despite Lady Kaede's passing. Rin has matured greatly since coming to live with them in the village; Sesshomaru seeing it more fit than continuing travels with Jaken and him. Miroku and Rin began talking on her training and just of the enjoyment of the day. Not long after they'd be joined by Sango, who returned from patrolling the outer limits of the village. She'd take the time to change from her demon slayer attire to casual. Never knowing when she'd have to jump into battle.

"Does it look like another promising day, Lady Sango?" Rin asked with a smile and bowl of stew awaiting her. Sango joined the two, answering with a nod of the head.

"Yes, it does seem like it." Sango agreed, Miroku looked to Sango with a warm smile. Though despite his flirtatious ways, he was graced with a rare gem such a Sango and even luckier to know she cared for him back. She'd greet him with a joyful smile, while getting herself adjust into a more comfortable seating position.

"So has Shippo gone to also before him daily duties?" Rin asked the two before sipping some of the stew she poured for herself.

"Yes, he is patrolling the forest today;" Sango smiled "He trains better out there too, so it helps to be able to kill two birds with one stone." She finished. They all nodded in agreement.

As the afternoon rolled around, the village calmed as children went their separate ways to join their mothers for the afternoon lunch. A lazy haze fell upon the village as the sun towards above the village releasing warm rays on all the land. The guardians of the village had did the exact same, though already full on stew; they rested themselves. Sango did however excuse herself to visit the shrine at the top of the hill for an hour. Rin left to tend and gather herbs that she planted right outside of her hut, ready to prepare more herbal medicine for whenever needed.

"Rin your little herbs are thriving so well." Sango's mentioned to Rin upon returning to the hut, Rin gave thanks with a smile before continuing to gather more herbs. Sango entered the hut to find a sleepy monk resting on the small cot. She was quiet to pour herself a cup of tea, careful not to wake Miroku. He'd always be the first to rise in the mornings, so he deserved a nap.

Sango sat by the fire pit, which was nothing more than warm waves of air that emerged from the embers. She couldn't help but listen to the breeze rustling through the leaves on the trees; or what was left of them anyway. Fall was approaching, so the harvest was what they depended on the most, especially the villagers. _'Good thing we've had a bountiful crop this year.'_ Sango thought to herself, sipping her tea. Just then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Miroku stirring awake, she was hoping he'd rest longer. He soon found himself fully awake.

"Miroku! Sango!" A voice called from outside the hut but soon entered once again repeating their names. Shippo grasped the door paneling to keep himself from running into anyone, he took a second to catch his breath; Sango and Miroku were puzzled by his frantic state. Rin could be seen from the gap in the doorway, just as puzzled. This causing Miroku not only to fully awake but aware and ready to act as he stood, with his staff in hand.

"Shippo, everything okay?" Sango asked though she knew that if it was, he wouldn't have come so quickly.

"We have company," was all he said in order to make Sango rose from her place at the fire pit, standing beside Miroku.

"A group of children and I were patrolling the forest and we spotted something in the distance." He explained "We didn't know if whatever or whoever could be trusted, there was just a strong smell of blood coming from its direction." Shippo continued on, this set Miroku and Sango into motion to prepare for whether it is a threat or just a bystander.

"Shippo, tend to the village," Miroku directed, just in case some kind of an attack were to take place he and Rin could defend the village with fox magic and barriers.

"Miroku and I will go check it out." Sango finished. Everyone nodded in agreement and wasted no time to jump into action. Miroku waited for Sango to finish changing into her demon slayer attire, Shippo and Rin helped gather what they could; the minute Sango and Miroku could leave the hut, they were too distracted discussing what it could possibly be to finally realize that Kilala, Sango's two tailed cat demon was hissing at something.

"Kilala?" Sango looked to her already transformed companion. "She must sense it too." Miroku pointed out, so they took no time at all to ride Kilala to the forest where Shippo spotted the unknown visitor.

As soon as they made it to the outside of the village, Miroku could already sense that Rin had placed somewhat of a barrier over the village. Making it far enough into the forest, they'd take leave from Kilala to prepare to face it head on. The forest was silent with nothing more than a breeze to grace its presence upon them.

"Can you sense anything?" Sango asked Miroku looking around, though not as tense or worried she still kept her guard up. Walking farther and farther into the forest, Miroku took a moment to see if he could sense any aura whether demonic or not, but he couldn't.

"I can't sense anything." Miroku looked to Sango but before they knew it, realized they weren't the only ones there. The two took a moment to see their unknown visitor standing just before them in complete silence_. 'How long has he been there?'_ Miroku thought feeling slightly dismayed for not sensing him.

"Why have you come here?" Miroku sternly questioned, though Sango seemed to have fallen extremely quiet while attempting to keep her guard. Tension grew as the shadowed visitor kept quiet, a breeze escaped through the forest, causing the rings on Miroku's staff to jingle softly.

"So, I'm unwelcome here now?" The earth seemed to stop and silence fell upon them all at that point; stepping from the shadows and into the sun, he gazed at them with his brow furrowed.

"InuYasha?" Sango broke the silence amongst them all. The two of them lowered their guards in a way but weren't sure what to believe. The fact InuYasha had left nearly three years ago just set them back. They weren't sure to believe that he was alive, dead or getting into trouble far from the village. "What are you doing here?" she added in, Kilala seemed to suppress a growl as Sango placed her hand on her head as a sign to relax.

"So again, I'm unwelcome here now?" he huffed, crossing his arms and looking at his once two companions

. "You've been gone for nearly three years, InuYasha." Miroku commented "How do you insist we react?" they fell silent but looked to their old friend, he didn't seem any different from the last time they saw him though his hair seemed slightly longer and his face stained with could either be dirt or blood. Then again none of them looked the same as they did three years ago. InuYasha seemed to have drifted off into his own thoughts as well, despite their unexpected encounter; both Sango and Miroku were more relieved it was him than some nasty demon.

"It's nice to you safe and well, InuYasha." Miroku added in, tension leaving his shoulders; he attempted to make the best of the situation at hand. Yet, neither of them was fully prepared when he bluntly asked his next question.

"Where's Kagome?"


End file.
